Portable electronic devices (such as mobile phones) include cameras to capture pictures and video. The cameras in most portable electronic devices are fixed to the devices such that they are limited to capturing pictures and video in a single direction. Many portable electronic devices include a second camera positioned on an opposite side from the first camera in order to capture pictures and video in more than one direction.